


Five Times Alex Wanted Superpowers And The One Time She Didn't

by confusednerdling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brief mentions of torture, Danvers Sisters, F/F, Family Bonding, dealing with insecurities, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusednerdling/pseuds/confusednerdling
Summary: "Alex had always wanted powers, because maybe - just maybe - if she had them she wouldn’t have to feel so helpless, she wouldn’t have to see the ones she loved get hurt, and she truly would be able to help. But maybe she didn’t need powers to help. Maybe the world needed Alex Danvers as much as it needed Supergirl."





	

1.

Alex stormed into the base with her fists clenched and her scowl evident. It was enough to get all the other agents to part like the Red Sea the moment they saw her. 

“ _J’onn, where the Hell is my sister?_ ” she practically snarled. 

The alien, currently disguised as Hank Henshaw, gave her a sad but guarded look as if he was accessing how much he should reveal to her. 

“J’onn, don’t you dare make me - “ 

J’onn cut her off before she could make the mistake of threatening him in front of all the other agents - a pretty serious offense. “She’s being held captive by a Fort Rozz escapee,”

Alex’s anger immediately deflated, and replaced with clear concern. When Alex had stormed into her sister’s apartment after Kara didn’t show for breakfast, she had assumed her sister was doing something dangerous or maybe saving the day in another country or hanging out with some other superhero. She didn’t expect to find out her sister had been kidnapped. Or maybe she had. Maybe she knew, but she just didn’t want to accept it. “How?” she asked softly, fighting the urge to let out a loud sob or just simply scream on the top of her lungs in complete frustration and defeat as concern overwhelmed her. 

“The escapee beat your sister, but in the fight, it appears she blew her powers out. The alien is currently holding her for ransom,” 

“What do they want?”

“We don’t negotiate with terrorist, Agent Danvers, if you remember our protocol for kidnapping situtations,”

Alex could feel the anger bubbling in her chest. What the Hell was protocol good for if it didn’t save the people she loved. She took a deep breath, concealing her anger as much as she possibly could, but her voice betrayed her when she asked, “What are we doing to get her back?” with gritted teeth. 

“ _We_ aren’t doing anything,” J’onn said in a calm tone. How he could be calm or even pretend to be was beyond her. 

“I’m getting Kara back with or without your help,” she growled. If the two of them weren’t friends, she would have decked him in the face already. Her fists trembled at her side. Hopefully J’onn wasn’t reading her mind right now and hearing all the threats and curses her brain was indulging in. 

“Alex, you can’t go,” J’onn said with much more authority. His eyes softened a bit and he took a small step forward in an attempt to be more comforting. “This alien is very powerful. He’ll kill you in an instant,” 

“This is complete bullshit! She’s my sister! I am not going to stand around and do nothing!” She slammed her jaw shut and took another deep breath. “She’s depending on me, J’onn!” Alex snapped. Before J’onn can say anything else, she started walking to the artillery and couldn’t wait to wrap her small hands around a big ass gun. 

“Agent Danvers!”

Alex froze. It wasn’t J’onn’s voice she heard, but…. She turned around, letting go of the door, and saw a familiar man in a very familiar outfit - red and blue with a certain family crest blazing on his chest. 

“Superman,” she greeted as if she was an agent who hadn’t seen him shoot chocolate milk out of his nose on Thanksgiving accidentally cause he was laughing so hard or that she never saw him wearing matching green and red onesies with his girlfriend on Christmas before. 

“Agent Danvers,” he said with his typical “hero voice” that was deeper and more authoritative than his normal tone. He almost looked as if he was talking to just another agent, but his lips betrayed him and turned into a small, comforting smile. “I’ll get Kara back,” he told her softly. “But J’onn’s right. You have to stay here. It won’t help if you go guns blazing and get yourself killed,” 

“She’s my sister,” Alex said, but she didn’t sound as confident as before. In fact, her voice cracked the moment the words came out and tears were spilling from the corners of her eyes. 

Superman wrapped his arm around her, like he had many times before, and held her in a hug. “It’s going to be okay. I’ll get her back. I promise,” He let her go and with his superspeed took off. 

Alex watched him leave. She watched through the camera feeds as he took off into the air. 

She couldn’t help but wish it was her - that she was wearing red and blue, a cape swishing behind her. She wanted to fly, to have his speed, to have his strength so that she could be useful.

So she wouldn’t feel so helpless, because all she could do was watch her cousin go out and save her sister on the live feeds from the safety of the DEO.

\---

Alex stayed with Kara has she rested with sun lamps aimed at her cold body. 

“Agent Danvers,” Superman called out. “You should go home, get some rest. I’ll take watch,”

“No, it’s okay,” Alex told him. She returned her sight to her sister. She never looked so small before in that and red and blue outfit. She wasn’t going to leave Kara. She didn’t have the powers to save her, but she could be there. 

“I’m going to stay,”

“Then, I’ll stay with you,” Clark decided. He plopped down in a chair that was a bit too small for him. “She’s doing amazing things, Alex. She’s so determined and strong. She’s going to do things, I can’t even do one day,” 

 

“I’m proud of her, but I’m worried,” she admitted finally after the silence got too long and too painful. “I’m worried she doesn’t need me,”

Clark tried his best not laugh. He placed his hand on his cousin’s shoulder and squeezed it - a bit too tight for most, but Alex was used to be on the receiving end of Kryptonian touch. “You’re her sister, Alex. She will always need you,”

Still, Alex couldn’t help but feel otherwise. Why would someone as powerful as Kara want to be related to someone as weak as Alex?

2.

Alex was walking home after dinner with her blind date that Vasquez had placed her on when it happened. She was simply walking through an alley alone, and suddenly, an alien was wrapping its thick arms around her waist and hauling her out of the light. Alex fought. She twisted and jerked around, trying to escape, but with a single strike to the head she was knocked unconscious, and by the time she woke up, she was tied up and trapped in a dark warehouse. God, this felt familiar. Except when she opened her eyes Astra wasn’t looking at her, it was a grotesque alien, but he didn’t seem to care much that she was awake. 

She let out a loud groan against her will. Her head was throbbing. There was blood trickling from her scalp. No doubt the alien didn’t hold back. The moment she got out, she was going to give this guy a piece of her mind. She just could not believe that she just got Lois-Lane-d again. Playing bait was seriously getting old. She wrestled with the restraints for a few minutes as panic rippled through her, but she was able to calm herself down with thoughts of her little sister and J’onn. They’d be here soon. They’d have to notice she was gone. Right? 

But then her heart stopped. She had told them not to bother her, not to call, because she thought her blind date was going to go good. She let out another groan. How could she have been so stupid? Blind dates never went well for Alex. Hell, _dates_ , in general, never went well for Alex. 

The alien lumbered forward, clutching something glistening bright crimson in his hand.

“What...What are you…?” 

She squirmed about, but the alien just smiled.

“Let me go!” she demanded. “Before Supergirl comes here and kicks your ass,” 

“Oh no, Alex. You’re mistaken. These walls are made of lead. Your _sister_ isn’t going to find you here,” the alien pursed his lips, noticing clearly the chill that ran up her spine the moment he said the word “sister”. She wanted to interrogate him. How did he find out? Was this the workings of Maxwell Lord? Who else knew? But the words wouldn’t come out of her mouth as the alien leaned in closer to her, smelling strongly of blood. “First, let’s make sure we let everyone know who you really are,” Alex opened her mouth to say something, but it came out as a piercing scream as the brander slammed into her chest. She felt as if her whole body was engulfed in flames and when ripped the brander from her chest, her skin, pink and bubbling, held the familial coat of arms of the House of El. 

That was the last thing she remembered before she passed out from the pain.

\---

She woke up in her sister’s arms, the wind tousling her hair all around, and the smell of blood on her nose. 

They were flying above the city, she realized, looking down at the streets she vowed to protect with the help of Supergirl and the DEO. She looked up and found her sister’s blue eyes trained on what was ahead. 

“Kara?”

Kara nearly dropped her out of a mixture of shock, but wrapped her arms tightly to secure her. 

“Alex! Oh my gosh, I was so scared. I was waiting for a text. Cause you always text me after your dates and when it never came, I got worried and Vasquez said she saw you leave the bar alone and so when I saw your apartment was empty, I freaked,” She shook her head. Concern was still written on all her features. “Are you alright?”

Alex tried to think. Her chest ached badly, but the burn mark was concealed by her shirt. Her head hurt from being struck and one of her ribs may have been broken or at the very least fractured judging by the sharp pain emanating from the area. 

“Fine,” she lied, but it must not have been too convincing because Kara gave her a puppy dog look. “Okay, not too fine, but nothing a quick trip to the doctor won’t fix. Honest,”

“You sure?”

“Positive,” Alex smiled to prove it. 

Kara nodded and returned her eyes to the city. She had a wistful glint to her eyes. “When was the last time we did this?” she asked. 

“Fly together?” Alex looked around the city. It was so beautiful up here. “I think it was when my old college boyfriend broke up with me. Yeah,” She nodded as the memory returned. “And I was a mess so you took me to Chicago. And we were flying and then you got hungry, and so we stopped at this food truck,”

Kara smiled at the memory. “Which is now your favorite place. I remember now,” She took a deep breath. “You really scared me tonight, Alex,” 

“I’m okay,”

“For a moment, I couldn’t hear your heartbeat and I - “ Kara’s voice broke. Her tears fell down to the city below. 

“Hey, Kara, I’m fine,” she assured her sister, holding the other woman tightly. “I’m okay now,”

It took her moment, but Supergirl finally nodded as if it was slowly sinking in that she was holding her sister. 

“Why did he take you? The alien?”

Alex closed her eyes for a long moment. The night all flashed in her mind at once, and suddenly the brander was being shoved against her chest again, her throat was raw from screaming, and pain enveloped her. 

“Alex?” 

She opened her eyes. “He knew we were sisters,”

“How?” Kara gasped. “We’re so careful….” Alex fought the urge to point out that they were currently flying freely above the city with Kara in her Supergirl uniform holding Alex for the world to see and guess the extent of their relationship. 

“I don’t know how. I was thinking Maxwell Lord?” 

“Maybe,” Kara agreed. She sighed loudly. “It’s just… I get attacked for being related to Superman and to my mother and now the same thing is going to happen to you for being related to me. I’m so sorry, Alex,” Tears were forming. “I ruined everything. I should have never came out. I should have…” She was interrupted by a loud sob that erupted from her. “I never wanted to put you in danger, Alex. Never,” 

“Oh, Kara! No, no. It’s fine. I mean, we don’t even know how many people know. It could have been just this alien,” the older Danvers sister said insistently. “Besides, I can handle myself. You aren’t the only badass in the family,”

Kara looked down wordlessly, but her blue eyes said everything she would never say. 

They said no you can’t. They said you're only human. They said like you handled yourself tonight. They said you’re going to get hurt. They said you’re going to get killed. But they mostly just screamed how sorry Kara was.

Alex opened her mouth, ready to fight and say how she could, in fact, handle herself. What happened tonight was just a fluke. But was it? This had happened before - getting kidnapped whether randomly or not, getting beaten by an alien - and every time before she had gotten out, but it was never because of her. It was because of J’onn. It was because of Kara. Hell, once it was even because of Clark. Someone was always there to save her from aliens, because she couldn’t save herself. 

She was powerless. 

She took a deep breath, letting the information sink it, and returned her vision to down below. 

“Hey, where are we going?”

Kara smiled softly. “Well, I was thinking we first go to the DEO and get you checked out and then maybe a quick trip to Chicago? I am pretty hungry,”

Alex grinned despite the pain. “You are my favorite person,” 

3\. 

The moment Alex saw Detective Maggie Sawyer, she knew she had to ask this girl out.

Of course, she couldn’t do it _now_ , because they were working on a case. But the moment the case was over, Alex was going to do it. She promised herself. She wasn’t going to let this girl get away. 

She hadn’t gone on a date since the blind date Vasquez threw her into which had not gone as expected. They didn’t click. Frankly none of the guys Alex had previously dated had clicked with her, but Maggie? The tension between them was practically palpable. Alex couldn’t wait to wrap this case up and take her to a nice restaurant and - 

“Got it!” Maggie cried out, jumping to her feet. She had been sitting inert in the desk in front of Alex going over the case file over and over as if rereading it thirty times would make her realize the answer. Apparently, it did. 

“What is it?” Alex asked, amused. 

The case was a murder except the death had been done by a meta-human which attracted some DEO attention. 

“This,” Maggie pushed a photograph in front of Alex. “This is our guy. This is the meta-human,”

“I don’t understand. He’s just the janitor - “ Alex frowned, looking at the photograph, trying to see what Maggie saw. 

“The janitor who our victim accused of stealing which made Jackson, here, lose his job,” Maggie was grinning from ear to ear. She was adorable. “He did it. He must have gotten his powers when the nuclear meltdown which he was previously working at. Plus, all our databases say this guy is dead. Agent Danvers, I’m positive. He’s our guy,” 

Alex thought for a moment before getting up. “Okay. I trust you,” She slung her FBI jacket over her shoulders. “Let’s get this guy,”

\---

They entered the warehouse with some of Alex’s “FBI coworkers” with guns ready to take this guy down. 

“The target is highly dangerous,” Vasquez said in all their ear pieces. “He is known for having the ability to manipulate water,”

Alex looked at Maggie as Vasquez continued on with the summary for her DEO agents. This girl wasn’t a soldier. Sure, she was a detective and good with a gun and she knew her fair share about meta-humans. She was by no means helpless, but Alex couldn’t help but feel protective. No matter what happened, she was going to get Maggie out of this. She was going to ask this girl out. And she was going to keep this girl alive. 

Maggie looked at her, confused for a moment but then she smiled and Alex just blushed. She _really_ liked this girl. 

“On my three!” Alex said like she had done a million times before. “One. Two. Three. Go,” 

The moment they all entered the building, Alex knew something was wrong. There was silence for a solid moment and then a blast of water took out two agents at her side. 

Before Alex could even think, she sent a storm of bullets at the figure before her. With a flick of his wrist, the bullets were blocked by a wave of water. Alex cursed. This was not good. Another wave of water roared forward, aiming for her, but it never hit her. Instead, Maggie surged forward, knocking Alex out of the way and taking the brute force of the water. She was slammed into the warehouse wall and collapsed looking more like a ragdoll than the confident detective she had been flirting with hours before.

Rage filled Alex. She sent more bullets as did her agents, but no matter what they would be intercepted by water and whenever they tried to get close a huge wave would strike them sending them flying or getting slammed against the wall. 

“Vasquez,” she hissed. “We need backup,”

“Already on the way, Agent Danvers. Supergirl is coming. ETA one minute,” 

Knowing her sister was going to help with this guy was certainly comforting, but she couldn’t focus on that because the meta-human, Jackson, was approaching Maggie’s unconscious body.

“Hey! Back away from her!” Alex yelped, sending another round Jackson’s way. 

“Don’t you know already, Agent Danvers? Your bullets can’t touch me!” Jackson cried out. He stuck one hand out toward Maggie and the water, moving like a serpent, obeyed his every command and glided against the surface before coiling around Maggie’s throat. Her eyes flew open and she let out a choked breath as the water moved into her nostrils and gaped mouth. He was going to drown her, Alex realized in a panic. Emotions flooded her system. 

“MAGGIE!” Alex cried out. She wanted to charge forward, but a wall of water slammed into her frail body and sent flying back. She got up and let out another shout, but more water slammed against her. This time her back struck the wall and pain made its way up and down her spine. 

She struggled as the water wrapped around her like a giant hand that was held her down and pressed her against the wall, but she stopped as she noticed a familiar figure in the background. 

“What is it? Why are you smiling? Are you that happy to die, Agent Danvers?” the meta-human snarled. 

Alex let out a cocky laugh. “I might not be able to touch you, Jackson, but I know _she_ can,”

Before the meta-human could even ask, he was sprawled on the ground with Supergirl standing over, looking triumphant. 

Alex cuffed him, but the instant, she was done she rushed over to Maggie, ignoring how her sister’s eyes followed carefully.

Water dribbled out of the detective’s mouth and lungs moving to the meta-human slowly. 

“Are you alright?” Alex cried out. 

Maggie coughed up water. That’s when Alex noticed the deep gash on her back. She was losing blood. A lot of it. She must have gotten impaled on the rod jutting out the wall during her abrupt collision with it, and yet she managed to smile. “I am now,”

“We got an ambulance coming and - “ she stopped noticing the dopey smile on Maggie’s face. “What? What is it? Are you alright?”

“You’re cute when you're worried,” the detective mumbled. She was struggling to keep her eyes open. “I’ll see you in the hospital?”

“Yeah,” Alex nodded. “Yeah, of course. I’m not leaving you,” She looked up at her sister with fear in her eyes. “She’s losing a lot of blood, Supergirl. The ambulance isn’t going to make it in time. I need - “

Kara nodded. “I got her, Agent Danvers,” She picked the detective up as if she weighed nothing and shot up in the air with all the speed she could muster. 

Alex simply watched, feeling hot tears fall down her cheeks. 

4.

Alex sat in the waiting room. Her leg was bouncing a million times a minute. She blamed the coffee and her nerves.

Kara sat beside her in her Kara-Danvers-attire, fiddling with her thumbs. She hadn’t spoken too much, too deep in thought. No doubt she was blaming herself for not being fast enough or for not showing up sooner. 

Meanwhile Alex was doing the same thing - blaming herself. Maybe she should have demanded Maggie stay in the car or maybe she should have took the case of the detective off her hands the moment it got DEO attention. There were so many “what if…” questions running through her head, she almost missed the nurse’s invitation to visit her. Almost. 

She sprung up and rushed into the room. Her sister stayed behind, giving her a nod of encouragement.

Alex took a deep breath before entering the room. Despite the fact Maggie was paler than before, her skin glistening with sweat, and her badass leather jacket had been substituted for a hospital gown, she still looked amazing to Alex. 

Maggie relaxed the instant she saw Alex’s face and with a small wave of her hand, beckoned Alex forward. 

“Hey, detective,” Alex whispered as she approached the hospital bed. “How you feeling?”

“Like I got impaled, broke a rib, and almost drowned,” Maggie grinned through the pain.

“You sure you don’t want to take anything for the pain?”

Maggie nodded, putting on a brave face. “I hate being loopy and out of it. Not my thing,” 

The agent nodded and pulled a chair to sit closer to her. “So, our case is over,” She struggled to make eye contact. Maggie’s eyes were so...intoxicating. 

“I guess it is,” 

Alex took a deep breath, attempting to calm her heart down. “Which means, I can officially do this,” 

“What do - “ But she was interpreted as Alex pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 

“Maggie Sawyer, will you go on a date with me?” Alex whispered. They’re foreheads pressed against each other.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re such a nerd?” Maggie chuckled. “Of course, Agent Danvers,” The detective’s hand snaked through Alex’s hair, tugging her down so she could kiss her again. “Just as soon as I get out of this hospital bed,”

“Man, I wish I had healing powers right about now,” Alex teased. 

“Hm, maybe on this date, you’ll tell me who you really work for?” 

Alex backed up a bit, alarmed. “Not buying I work for the FBI?”

Maggie laughed again. It was melodious. “Not at all. I got a feeling if you have Supergirl on retainer, you aren’t working with the feds,” 

“Well, this conversation is actually third date material so…” 

“Now, I wish _I_ had healing powers,” Maggie pursed her lips. “You know, I hear the hospital has fantastic Jell-O… Want to have some with me?”

Alex couldn’t help but smile.

\---

Kara was seated in the waiting room. Thankfully, she hadn’t followed Alex in. The moment she saw her sister, she jumped to her feet. 

“How was the detective?” she asked. 

“Good,” Alex shrugged. She pulled out her car keys. “Come on. I promised Mags I’d get some sleep, but I’m thinking we get some pizza before hand. I’m starved,” She walked forward, but found her sister standing perfectly still. “Kara?”

There was a freakishly large smile on her goofy face. “Since when did you start wishing for healing powers?”

Alex groaned in frustration. She had expected to have this conversation down the line, but now? “You were _listening_?”

Kara opened her mouth, but quickly realized if she wasn’t careful she’d have to deal with a very angry Alex. “I was...concerned about the detective,” Her smiled returned with the same brightness and size it had been before. “So….. You and the detective, huh? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was going to, I swear. I just…” Alex looked down, feeling suddenly too vulnerable for her liking. “I didn’t know how you’d react to me being gay….”

“Oh, Alex. This is great!” Kara squealed. She wrapped her arms around her sister, popping a few things in Alex’s back in the process. “Sexuality is only important on Earth. On Krypton, everyone liked whoever they wanted to and it was no big deal at all,” 

“Maybe no Krypton talk in public,” Alex said quietly through gritted teeth. 

Kara looked around the waiting room and was thankful that the only other person in the room was a sleeping gentleman. 

“You and Maggie are going to be so good together!”

“Thanks,” Alex blushed. “Now, c’mon. Let’s get that pizza,”

Kara nodded and bounced around at her sister's side. “Could you imagine though if you had healing powers?”

“ _Kara_ ,”

Kara ignored her and continued fantasizing, “I’d never have to worry about blowing out my powers… Would you quit the DEO to be a doctor? Or would you stay with them and heal any of the agent who end up getting hurt by aliens? Hm, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there… Oh my gosh! You could be like my sidekick!” 

“Kara, I am no one’s sidekick,”

Her sister continued fantasizing the whole ride there and Alex couldn’t help, but think maybe she was being sincere. Maybe Kara really wanted a superpowered sister. 

5\. 

“Thanks, Alex!” Kara gasped, raising her gift for all to see. She was dressed in an adorably oversized sweater with the House of El crest on the center that Winn had made with his mad sewing skills. 

Holidays were fun.

Clark was sitting beside her, drinking eggnog, and pretending like he wasn’t using his X-Ray vision to see what every gift under the tree was. Lois was next to him and was nibbling on the cookies she made. Eliza was in the kitchen with J’onn cooking. And Maggie was sitting beside Alex looking absolutely perfect. 

“No problem, Kara,” Alex smiled warmly at her. The holidays always filled her with a great affection for her family. 

“This is from Ma and Pa,” Clark said handing a gift to both Alex and Kara. “They’re sorry they couldn’t make it up here this year,”

“Next year, we’re going to them,” Kara decided for the Danvers despite the pout Alex gave. 

“Do I really have to go to Kansas?” Alex frowned. A pillow was thrown at her, but she had gotten good at dodging them. 

“I’m sorry to interupt, but Alex,” Maggie said. Her voice was higher than usual. Something was wrong. “Could you turn on the news?”

The second the television was on, everyone fell silent. 

“A bombing…” Alex gasped. She turned to look at her sister, but, like Clark, she was already gone, and the chill of the cold air from the open window struck her. 

Lois looked down at her phone. “A bomb goes off in National City and the first thing White says to me is to cover the story,” She looked apologetically at everyone. “I have to go,”

“I have to go too,” Maggie said. “They’re going to need me,” She leaned down and planted a quick kiss on Alex’s cheek. “Love you,”

“Love you too. Stay safe,”

“Of course, Alex,” 

Alex looked at J’onn pleadingly. She wanted to help. She wanted to fly over and help her sister and her cousin save people, to do anything.

“It’s not our jurisdiction, Danvers. This was human,” J’onn said, sitting beside her. “We need to stay out of it. Clark and Kara can handle it. I’m sure,”

How many times would she hear this? That it was a job for Supergirl. That it was a job for Superman. But was there ever a job for Alex? Was there anything she could possibly do in a world where gods walked the Earth? 

Alex nodded in response to J’onn and kept her eyes glued to the TV, praying the ones she loved came back. 

6\. 

Alex changed out of her uniform as quickly as she could in the DEO locker room, but after wearing only a dark tank top, she became transfixed with her reflection. More importantly, the mark on her chest. She glared at the crest of House of El burned into her skin. She moved her fingers against the scar, wincing at the memories of it all. But suddenly, she became overwhelmed with this pain she didn’t know she possessed. 

Suddenly, Kara was there. Whether it was because of her super hearing or because her sister had come into the locker room for something, she was there and she held Alex has sobs echoed out from her. 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled into her sister’s cape. 

“What for?” Kara asked in a quiet voice. 

“I’m sorry for being so human and weak and…”

“Alex. Alex, it’s okay. I don’t think you’re weak,” Kara assured her sincerely. “I think you’re strong,” She ran her fingers through her sister’s hair. “Humans are so fragile, but despite this, you put yourself in harms way time and time again for others. You’re stronger than me,” Alex stifled a sob. “You may not have powers, Alex, but I think you’re super,” 

“I don’t deserve to have this crest,” Alex suddenly growled, wiping her tears messily with her arm. 

“No, you didn’t deserve to have burned into your skin, but you are a part of The House of El,” Kara said determinedly. “You’re my sister, my family, and you’re my hero,” 

Alex had always wanted powers, because maybe - just maybe - if she had them she wouldn’t have to feel so helpless, she wouldn’t have to see the ones she loved get hurt, and she truly would be able to help. But maybe she didn’t need powers to help. Maybe the world needed Alex Danvers as much as it needed Supergirl. 

Alex stopped protesting and looked into those blue eyes. “I love you, Kara. You’re a really good sister,”

“I love you too,” Kara smiled. “Now, hurry up, we’ve got dinner with Maggie, James, Clark, and Lois and if we’re late we’ll have to deal with Clark telling embarrassing stories about us when we were younger,”

Alex gave her a watery smile. “If he does, I’ll just tell Lois about the time he tried to grow a mustache,” 

“He’s such a nerd,” Kara teased. “It must run in the family,”

Bonus: 7.

Kara landed on the scene and was greeted by Clark. He too was wearing the red and blue with his cape whipping in the wind. Kara hoped her own cape was doing the same. 

“Cousin!” she gave him a quick hug, before she returned to her professional demeanor. “What’s going on?”

“There’s an alien in the building holding a couple humans hostage. I have no idea what that thing is,” Clark grumbled. “I used my X-Ray vision. There’s at least thirty,”

“We can’t let them get hurt,” Kara said.

“Of course, but to do that, we have to know what this thing is capable of,” he sighed. “Any ideas?”

Kara thought for a moment and looked at Clark for a long moment. Realization dawned on two at the same time.

In unison, they said, “This looks like a job for Agent Danvers,”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Supergirl fic. I've been really into the show for a while and with the new season approaching, I couldn't help but write this. I hope it was alright and the characters are, well, in character. I haven't written a fic in a long time, but I'm hoping to change that and maybe start writing more Supergirl stuff now that my beloved Person of Interest is over. Who knows? I hope you like it!


End file.
